


Happy Holidays

by CaptainRomanoff



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bobbi Morse & Jemma Simmons Friendship, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRomanoff/pseuds/CaptainRomanoff
Summary: Bobbi had always had trouble with men. To be fair, she's been divorced and married multiple times. With the same men.But this time, she was convinced that he was the one for him. At times she became jealous and hated seeing him with other girls, for example, once she thought he was doing his mission a little too thoroughly. But, then again, she admitted that she had slept with several men for missions. Hunter was mad about that, but couldn't argue.





	Happy Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Another Christmas fic, surprise. And it's huntingbird! I haven't posted them in a while! Enjoy :)

Bobbi had always had trouble with men. To be fair, she's been divorced and married multiple times. With the same men.

But this time, she was  _convinced_ that he was the one for him. At times she became jealous and hated seeing him with other girls, for example, once she thought he was doing his mission a little  _too_ thoroughly. But, then again, she admitted that she had slept with several men for missions. Hunter was mad about that, but couldn't argue.

It was Christmas Eve, and late at night. Almost 11 p.m., Bobbi was standing amongst her friends talking about who knew what. They each had drinks in their hand (even though Bobbi thought Daisy had a lot more than the others...) and laughed. Occasionally, while Hunter was talking to Fitz and Mack, she'd catch his eye. Sometimes she looked at him with a look of love, other times with hate or annoyance. Hunter would look back, but was puzzled (as he always was) by her eyes. Was she mad, or angry? Or was she just trying to get his attention?

Bobbi did it enough times for Jemma to notice as well as Daisy.

"Bobbi, I know you're distracted---are you making heart eyes at Hunter?" Daisy asked.   
Bobbi didn't notice Daisy asking, as Jemma raised her eyebrows and gave Daisy a little smile. Hunter, on the other hand, had a big stupid grin on his face. Soon, it seemed as if there was no one else in the room but them. She smiled back at him, beginning to stand up. He did the same, and when they met, it was like it was all planned. She moved her hands to rest on his shoulders as his were placed on her hips as their lips met violently, Bobbi pulling him closer by the second and Hunter doing the same.

Daisy and Jemma just looked at each other with a surprised look, but they both managed to smile.

"Well, someone's getting their jingle on..." Daisy joked. She looked to Jemma who smiled innocently and chuckled a bit.

"No kidding," Jemma replied back.

"Mistletoe?" Bobbi asked after they broke apart, still holding each other in the other's arms.

"Yep. Thought I'd take advantage and steal a small kiss," Hunter answered. Bobbi raised her eyebrows.

"Small?" She teased with a smile.

"Maybe not. More like 'it's Christmas Eve and this was the perfect opportunity to have a make-out session with my ex-wife,'" Hunter said. Bobbi just rolled her eyes while keeping her smile on her face.

"You know, it's getting late," Bobbi spat out after looking at him for moment. "We should probably get ready for tomorrow."

"Get ready? I thought you were already ready for Christmas, you've gone all out. You even made a millennium falcon gingerbread house!" Hunter exclaimed.

"You still got my point, though," Bobbi shot back.

"Oh, bloody hell. You've been ready for Christmas since November!" He exclaimed again.

"Well, yes, let's just get some shuteye," Bobbi bickered back. Hunter let out a soft sigh while they both walked to their room, shutting the door as Hunter locked it behind them.

"What was that for?" Bobbi questioned.

"Trust me, you'll thank me for locking it," Hunter said. Bobbi just shrugged and changed into her pajamas. After getting into bed with the sheets pulled up to their stomachs, Hunter turned to Bobbi and scrunched his nose up and furrowed his eyebrows. "You know what, I'm not really tired."

Bobbi laughed and turned to him as well.   
"Well, I'm not either. Christmas thing, I guess," she replied with a small grin.

It didn't even take any convincing before Bobbi was on top of Hunter with their lips locked passionately while she was beginning to feel the body heat radiating from his chest.

"For winter, it's awfully hot in here," Bobbi remarked.

"Don't worry love, we'll fix that," Hunter replies with a smirk.


End file.
